The present invention relates to cosmetic preparations containing pyridoxine tripalmitate. Pyridoxine tripalmitate is recognized in the art as possessing antiseborrheic properties. Creams containing pyridoxine tripalmitate have been described, for example, in Soaps-Oils-Fats-Waxes 26, p. 819 (1959). It was reported therein that, in tests with such creams, after a minimum of two weeks application to test subjects, general emollient and improvement effects on the skin and a slight sebaceous gland inhibiting action were noted.
It has been found in accordance with the present invention that pyridoxine tripalmitate will cause sebaceous gland inhibition within a comparatively short period of time when administered in a cosmetic preparation which is free of fats and oils and this rapidity of onset of antiseborrheic action of the preparations of the present invention is considered unexpected in view of the above-noted report in the literature.